rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Historia Reiss
Historia was originally introduced as a Ex-Warrior and a citizen of Arlam Village. She later revealed that she has the qualities to become the next Pleiades Sage, and truly became after the Jens' death the new Sage. Appearance Historia is petite and the smallest soldier in Freljord. She has long blonde hair, large blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face; she usually wears the standard 104 Squad uniform. Historia is noted for being very pretty; this, coupled with her kindness, sometimes causes her classmates to wonder if she is a goddess or an angel. It is hinted that many of the boys in her class adore her. While on expeditions, she wears her hair in a low ponytail and dons the traditional green cloack. Personality In her Krista persona, Historia is usually very shy, very kind, and uncertain on how to interact with others (likely due to her isolation as a child). However, Mine notes that Historia's urge to show kindness to others stems not only from a desire to gain their esteem, but also that of the people around her: to be seen as a good person. This likely stems from her having been denied the esteem of others as a child and being raised to believe that she was an unfortunate mistake. The strongest manifestation of this tendency is Historia's repeated and severe suicidal inclinations; she expresses the desire to die in a manner so that others will not hate her for having existed at all and will speak of her and remember her favorably. History Krisa was the leader of a Warriors team back in the Hometown. She was grouped with Annie Leonhardt, Sapphire, Lethias, Starla and someone else. One day, the accepted a mission which was an X-rank mission and the Leader of the Warriors ordered them to leave the Hometown and infilitrate Lugnica. They used the a portal which Raven created and entered Dragon Kingdom, however thanks to a storm they were seperated and lost each other. Historia woke up on a beach along with Sapphire, Lethias and Starla and declared that Annie died in the storm. Historia fled from Sapphire and the others as she didn't wanted to have burden on her that the mission failed thanks to her and left the Warriors. Thanks to an unknown source, they forgot the name of the 6th member of the History Team. Abilities Yang Magic : Historia is not skilled in Yang magic and does not know how to use it yet. Wind Magic : 'Historia can use basic Wind magics and is not skilled in it. *'Hero Snipe : Similair to Shaula's Hell Snipe. However, Historia shoots wind bullets that explode when they come in contact with hard surface. Divine Protection: Historia has the Divine Protection of Heroes, which enables her to ressurect dead people from the dead that have died within 5 minutes after the ability. However, the side effect of the Divine Protection causes her veins to become prominent, bleed tears of blood from one eye, and legs to shake uncontrollably since it costs all the mana in the Od and Aura. 'Unknown Bloodline ': There are some rumors going that Historia is from a Royal Family bloodline. Though nothing has been explained nor confirmed. Navigation Category:Blaster Category:Striker